The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0030’.
‘CIFZ0030’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized yellow inflorescences, medium green foliage, nice round plant habit with good stem strength and a natural season flowering response of mid September.
‘CIFZ0030’ originated from a hybridization made in a greenhouse in December 2007 in a controlled breeding environment in a greenhouse in Amanecer, Columbia. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘Yoelena’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,212, with larger inflorescences with a darker shade of yellow and a black cloth flowering response a half a week slower and a smaller plant habit than ‘CIFZ0030’.
The male parent of ‘CIFZ0030’ was a proprietary plant identified as ‘Yodiana’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,535, with more disk florets, weaker stems with more plant splitting, more upright plant habit than that of ‘CIFZ0030’. The resultant seed was sown and grown outdoors in June 2008 in Alva, Fla.
‘CIFZ0030’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in October 2008 in Alva, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0030’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2008 in a greenhouse in Alva, Fla.